Fear Garden
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Based on Kagamine Rin's song, "Can I took your hand?" OC Fem!Indonesia, bad english, rated M because of murder and blood, warning chara death, review? Chap5: Denmark
1. Netherlands

**Happy Halloween! I'm in love with Fear Garden, and because I love my Indonesia OC, I made her taking Rin's role!**

**Information:**

**Rin: Indonesia**

**Len: Netherlands**

**Miku: England**

**Kaito: Spain**

**Meiko: Canada**

**Gakupo: Denmark**

**Teto: Australia**

**Neru: America**

**Haku: Japan.**

**Hetalia belonged to Hidekaz Himaruya and Vocaloid belonged to Yamaha Corp.**

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight~! This is my target."

She takes some knife and put it on her pocket

"Now they won't run away."

She takes her books and departs for World Meeting

The nations will never expecting this.

"Pulling~ Pulling~ The garden of arm~ That's my dream~" she sing it.

"Well! Hello Indonesia! It's nice to see you!"

A British gentleman with thick eyebrows and blonde hair is running to her.

"Hmm… He's no.2 target…" she thinks, "I want it organized."

"Well? How are you?" ask England.

"Eh, I'm fine." answered Indonesia.

"Well, the meeting is almost started, let's go!"

England pulled Indonesia's arm, she feels it

"Ufu~ This is it~"

**o0O0o**

"Finally, the meeting is over, isn't it right, Indonesië?" ask Netherlands.

"Yes it is" said Indonesia with soft smile, "Anyway, would you come with me for a second?"

"Okay, where?"

"When everyone already leaving this place."

"Uh, Nesië, I think everyone leaving already." said Netherlands.

"Really? Well I guess it's the time." Indonesia smiled and move from her chair.

"What do you mean?" ask Netherlands.

"Fuu~ Neth, give me your hands please?" ask Indonesia.

"No joke, Nesië." answered Netherlands.

"I'm not joking." she said it when take her knife from pocket.

"Ne-Nesië? You're joking right?" ask Netherlands.

"I'm not, I already said it, right?" ask Indonesia, "Now give me your hands."

"I will not!"

"Then you leave me with no choice..."

Indonesia stabbed Netherlands's chest, Netherlands was shocked, he never expected this from his ex-colony.

"Ne-Nesië?"

"Now, would you mind?"

Indonesia cut off Netherlands's arms, Netherlands screaming, but no one can't hear it because the room's wall is soundproof.

"Ne-Nesië!" scream Netherlands, "You! Why..."

"I'm sorry, I must end this" said Indonesia softly, "Goodbye~"

Indonesia stabbed Netherlands, as Netherlands dies, she laughs innocently.

"Hitotsu~ I got one~ Blood~ Red~ Spreadly bloom like a flower~ I love it~"

She leaves the bloody room with hands on her hand.

When she arrives at her home, she plant those hand to her garden.

"Kyofuu garden~"

She has become insane, she loves blood now.

"Next target, England."

**-To be continued-**

**Bad isn't it? Sorry for my bad English DX**

**I'm trying to make next chapter quickly, so sorry if I'm too late.**

**Final words: Review?**


	2. England

**I'mma back, and once again, sorry for my bad English**

**Hetalia belonged to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Vocaloid belonged to Yamaha**

Ambulance is seen around meeting building, carrying Netherlands's dead body.

"Broer…! Why…? Why…?" Belgium is crying seeing her brother is now lifeless.

"Toughen yourself, Belgie!" said Luxembourg.

Indonesia just watching the body being carried to Ambulance.

"His hand…"

Yep, Netherlands's arm is not there, it was stolen.

"Yes… His hand was chopped." said England.

"Oh…" said Indonesia, she acts like nothing happened.

In actually, she was the one who kill and took Netherlands's arm.

"Oh yes, England, can I talk to you?" ask Indonesia.

"Sure, when?" ask England.

"Today, 3 P.M., in your house, Wales is out, right?" ask Indonesia.

"Okay, is that important?" ask England.

"Oh come on, if it not important I won't make sure Wales is out." answered Indonesia, she then laughing innocently like nothing is wrong.

**o0O0o**

"Okay, Indonesia, what does we talking today?" ask England while drinking his tea.

"Well, the reason I come here not for talking something important." answered Indonesia.

"So?" ask England.

"You remember? Netherlands lost his arm." said Indonesia.

"Yes…" answered England.

Indonesia smiled, her smile feel so evilly…

"Then, it's your turn now."

Indonesia turned to England and take out her knife from her pocket; a knife full of blood, England was surprised.

"I-Indo? That's…"

"Yes, you can guess it, this is Netherlands's blood." answered Indonesia.

"Then, you're…"

"Kill him? That's sweet, I have no intention for killing him, and I just want his hand." said Indonesia innocently.  
"Y-You! Then why do you kill him?" ask England in fear.  
"So he can shout his mouth." answered Indonesia, "Now, would you mind?"

"No!"

England tried to back out, but he hit a table, he was cornered.

"Show it!" said Indonesia while she stabbed England.

England screamed, but it was thunderstorm outside, so his voice would not heard by other people.

"Now you wouldn't run away, can I take your hand?" ask Indonesia.

"No!" England screamed, trying to protect his hand while holding his wound.

"Come on!" Indonesia said it sweetly.

Indonesia cut England's right arm, England screamed with fresh blood flowing from his cutted hand, she then trying to take his left arm, but England protect it using his own body.

"In that case…" said Indonesia, she then stabbed England's chest.

"You! Fu-"

England's blood flowing freshly throughout the floor, he then fell down lifelessly.

"Oh my, I killed him." said Indonesia.

She then smiled innocently and cut off England's left arm, she singing happily.

"Futatsuuu~ Lovely~ Blood~"

She singing happily, she takes her rain coat and wear it, she put England's arm to her bag, and she goes out fighting the storm.

**Bad isn't it? Sorry… Very sorry…**


	3. Spain and an uninvited guest

**Extremespeed update**

**Well, once again, sorry for my bad English**

**Hetalia belonged to Hidekaz Himaruya and Vocaloid belonged to Yamaha Corp.**

Ambulance is seen around England's house, carrying England's bloody body.

"I'm out because I have some business with Scotland; he says he want to stay alone at home…" Wales giving information to police.  
"Are you sure England is alone at home?" ask the police.

"I'm sure of it." answered Wales truthfully.

Northern Ireland is crying because of loss of his beloved brother, while Scotland just watching the ambulance that carrying England's dead body.

"Now… Like Netherlands, England loses his arms too." said Spain.

"Oh." answered Indonesia; she acts like that like nothing happened.

"So… Spain, can I talk to you tonight? Romano is not there isn't it?" ask Indonesia.

"Fusoo~ of course, for my beloved ex-colony Indonesia!" answered Spain cheerfully.

"Well, okay then." said Indonesia.

**o0O0o**

"So! Indonesia-chan, what do you want to talking about?" ask Spain.

"Well, it's something very important." said Indonesia.

"What is it?" ask Spain.

Indonesia is staring at Spain's hand, she looks so happy.

"Gee, you're my ex-colonizer, so… Would you mind to give me your hands?" ask Indonesia.

"Hands? You mean…?"

"Yup, hands." said Indonesia as she take out her bloody knife from it pocket.

"Blood? You… Don't say that you're…"

"Murderer?" said Indonesia sweetly, she then laugh, "Yes, I kill them so they can shut their mouth."

"You!"

"Now, give it!" said Indonesia.

She walks to scared Spain, innocent smile still seen on her face.

"Give it!" scream Indonesia.

"No!"

Spain trying to reach the door, but Indonesia stabbed his back.

"Argh! You! Why…"

"Not important, come on!"

Indonesia trying to cut off Spain's arm, Spain screamed and can't believe what happen.

"Indonesia!" shout Spain.

"This is for me." Indonesia showed Spain's arm, "And this one so you can shut your mouth."

She then stabbed Spain right to his heart, Spain screamed so hard and fell down to floor with fresh blood flowing from his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Indonesia surprised, Romano is watching her killing Spain.

"Oh wow, I'm so lucky today."

"What the fucking- Arrgghh!"

Indonesia stabbed Romano's chest, she cut off his arms and run away.

"Fuck! You!" shout Romano until he fells on floor lifeless.

Indonesia running away to Barcelona night street with four bloody hand on her hand

"It's not like what I'm planning, oh whatever~ Romano's hand just for addition anyway~

Futattssuuu~" sing Indonesia happily.

She then arrives at her house, she paints Spain and Romano's nail with sunset red and light brown, respectively, and plant them on her "Secret Garden".

"Fear Gardeenn~" sing Indonesia happily with Netherlands's nail coated in yellow and England's nail coated in green.

"Next, Canada~"

**-To be continued-**

**Another bishie badass fic… Sorry if it so bad .**


	4. Canada

**Back with some typo and bad English**

**Hetalia belonged to Hidekaz Himaruya**

And in Barcelona rainy day, 2 ambulances carrying Romano and Spain's dead body.

"Fratello! Fratello!" Italy screamed to his brother.

"Calm down!" said Germany.

"No way? How is this happened?" ask France.

"I don't know" answered Prussia.

"A-After Broer and now Spain…?" ask Belgium, she seems depressed.

Indonesia, like previous cases, she only watching the ambulance.

"Eh… They lose their hands?" ask Canada suddenly.

"Yes they are." answered Indonesia.

"Well, no one recognizes me, with exception of America and you, of course, so no one will after me." said Canada.

"Don't underestimated them, even though you're invisible, you may be become their target, anyway, wanna talk on your house?" ask Indonesia.

"Re-Really? Okay then…" answered Canada.

**o0O0o**

"Oh, it's thunderstorm outside." said Canada.

"This is perfect." said Indonesia.

"What do you mean?" ask Canada.

Indonesia does not answer that and only walking throughout the room.

She then happens to see young America and young Canada photo.

"Sweet…" said Indonesia.

"W-What?" ask Canada.

Indonesia glares to Canada, she then smiles.

"You so cute, can you give me your hands?" ask Indonesia.

"W-What?" ask Canada.

"I said…" she stopped for some minute, "Can you give me your hands?"

"Hands…? Wait, you mean…?"

"Yes, hands." said Indonesia innocently.

"No… Don't…"

Canada trying to run away, but the thunder scares him.

"Now, don't run away sweetie." said Indonesia calmly.

"Ku-Kumakichi! Help!" scream Canada.

"Who?" ask Kumajiro.

"This is not the time to forget me! Help me!" scream Canada.

"Shut up, polar bear." said Indonesia, she then threw Canada and America's picture to Kumajiro and the frame ruined.

"So…" Indonesia walks to the photo, she then torn it.

"No!" scream Canada.

"Give me!" scream Indonesia.

She then stabbed Canada's chest and cut off his two arms, Canada screams so loudly.

"Goodbye." said Indonesia while she throwing the torn photo to Canada.

As she leaves, Canada trying to reach the torn photo.

"I'm sorry…"

The blood spread to the photo, and Canada now fell lifelessly with tears on his eyes.

Indonesia running away on thunderstorm and when she arrives at her house, she paints Canada's nail with yellow paint and plant it on her bloody garden.

"Muttsuuuu~~" she then sings happily again.

"Next target, Denmark."

**Slight AmeCana and flame me with FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-**

**Epic fail**

**-realizes that this one is too short-**

**Review?**


	5. Denmark

**Back, sorry for bad English**

**Hetalia belonged to Hidekaz Himaruya**

Another ambulance is surrounding Canada's house, carrying his bloody body.

America can't help but watching.

"He's gone." said Indonesia.

America doesn't answer anything, suddenly a nurse running to him.

"We found this near his body." said the nurse as she giving out a photo.

America see a photo of younger him and Canada together, covered with blood.

"Thanks." said America.

America stares at the photo, he then let down his tears.

"…Why must him…?" ask America.

Indonesia leaved tearful America, she walking and came across Denmark in a bar.

"Hej, alone?" ask Indonesia.

The drunken Denmark surprise seeing Indonesia sit beside him

"Hic… Ja… Since Neth gone… Always alone… hic…" answered Denmark.

"Well, one Vermouth please." ordered Indonesia to bartender, "So, wanna me take you home after this?"

"Ja…" answered Denmark.

Indonesia only watching her victim's best friend drunk alone, well, Netherlands always become his drinking buddy, since he gone, he alone now.

Indonesia then drinking her Vermouth, and patting Denmark's back.

"You still have Norway, didn't you?" ask Indonesia.

"Ja… But he doesn't want to drink with me…" answered Denmark.

Indonesia put her empty Vermouth glass and staring at Denmark.

"Let's go home, I will take you." said she with soft voice.

Denmark can't help, him then nodding and Indonesia takes him to his house in Copenhagen.

"Tak… Og hvorfor har du ikke hjem? (Thanks, and why did you go home?)" ask Denmark.

Indonesia smiling sweetly and answered him using Dutch language.

"Omdat ik iets te maken hebben met je (Because I have something to do with you)"

"What is that?" ask Denmark.

Indonesia smile evilly, she then take out her knife, and point it to Denmark.

"U zult nooit verwacht dat dit van mij, maar ja, vermoord ik je drinkt buddy (You will never expected this from me, but I killed your drinking buddy)"

"Hvad?" Denmark surprised.

"Can I took your hand?" ask Indonesia.

"Nej!" screamed Denmark.

"Ja!" said Indonesia.

"Nej!"  
"Ja!"

"Nej!"

"Ja!"

"I will never!" refused Denmark.

"Then you left me with no choice." said Indonesia.

She then run to Denmark, Denmark trying to reach his axe but Indonesia stepped his coat and he fall.

"You...!"

"Go on, dear!" said Indonesia as she stabbed Denmark's chest.

Denmark screamed, he trying to reach his axe, Indonesia stepped his wound and make him scream once more.

"So beautiful... Scream again! Scream!" push Indonesia as she cut Denmark's left arm.

Denmark screamed again, fresh blood flowing from his wounds.

"What's wrong with you, King of Northern Europe?" ask Indonesia sweetly as she finally cut Denmark's right arm.

Denmark then scream, Indonesia then stab his chest again.

"Goodbye, forever, and have fun with Neth."

Denmark fell down lifelessly, his black coat now become pure bloody red, Indonesia run away with two bloody hands on her bag.

"Itsutsuu~~" sing Indonesia happily.

As she arrived in her Secret Garden, she paints Denmark's nail with red paint and plant it.

"Next target, Aussie."

**So bad, and so sorry for Denmark fans.**

**I also don't know why did I make Denmark understand Dutch language, but Indonesia is possible because she once being colonized by Netherlands for almost 350 years**

**Review?**


End file.
